I'm all you need
by Audisea
Summary: Callie and Arizona are married and Sofia is nine years old. Their household is completely flipped upside down when they decide to have another child and Sofia rebels against them. Rated M for future chapters.
1. Chapter 1

I'm all you need

"Sofia, let's go. You are going to be late for school", Callie yells. It was days like this that really showed how much Sofia was exactly like her mommy.

"Mommy, I can't find my other yellow Nike"

"Then wear the blue ones" Arizona replies.

"Mom, I have to wear the yellow ones. Today is 'Wear All Yellow Day'. I can't find it, I'm not going." Sofia pouts and lets out a little whimper. She had been a demanding child since she was born. Now at 9 years old, it wasn't getting any better.

Callie and Arizona had decided that they would let Sofia be her own individual and promised to always have an open mind with her and let her make her own decisions. So these arguments or conversations, as their vocal daughter puts it, were plentiful.

"Sofia Robin Torres. Not today. Mommy and I both have surgeries this morning and cannot deal with one of your tantrums right now, so - ."

"Found it" she said as she rushed down the stairs, past her Mom, still standing with her mouth wide open mid sentence with her hand on her hip and out the door that her Mommy so patiently was holding open for the trio.

Ten minutes later, their precious spoiled nine year old was jumping out of the vehicle and headed into the very expensive Catholic School that she attended. "Bye Mommy, Bye Mom. I love you both. See you this afternoon." And she was gone.

"Babe?" Callie said with caution

"Yeah Sweetie" Arizona said turning to face Callie

"I'm ready"

"R-e-a-d-y f-o-r ?" she dragged out slowly

"Another baby. Sofia is nine, so independent and basicly ready to live on her own now" Callie laughs "I miss hearing little feet pitter patting on the floor. Little chubby hands wrapped around my neck. The stinch of Similac" Callie had a broad smile plastered on her face and those beautiful white teeth sparkled against her cherry lips. "Let's do it, let's have another baby"

With dimples popping excitedly, Arizona replied, "I was wondering when you were going to bring that up. Yes, Calliope. Yes. Will you do me the honor of having my baby?"

Arizona placed her left hand on Callie's leg and they both marveled in the realization of having another child. The rest of the ride to work was in beautiful silence. Nine years ago Callie got pregnant by Mark when Arizona was away in Africa. Though the fact of it all wasn't easy to comprehend in the beginning, Arizona had accepted the situation for what is was and now she had a daughter that she absolutely adored and she was beginning to even warm up to Mark.

Mark still lived across the street from the hospital and he and Lexie had reconciled. Arizona and Callie moved into a gorgeous mini mansion with a white picket fence. Chickens and all! When Sofia turned five and started school, Callie and Arizona brought up the idea of having another child. They had agreed that they would use a donor and Arizona's egg would be implanted into Callie. This way, they both had a biological connection to the child.

Callie and Arizona walked into SGMW hand and hand with matching smile on their faces. Arizona placed a light but sensual kiss on Callie's lips and they parted to their separate floors.

Hours later and several surgeries later….

"Dr. Robbins, ARIZONA!" Wow, what's got your head in the clouds this morning?" came from Teddy

"Oh, I'm sorry, I was just thinking about my wonderful wife and loving 9 year old and B A B Y names". Arizona turns in the middle of the hallway to face her best friend. "Callie's going to have my baby"

"Congratulations, wow, uh wait. How does your little bundle of joy feel about this? I mean, did she spaz out because she's no longer going to have all of her parents attention?"

Arizona just looks confused at first and then she began to think about what her best friend had just stated. She never thought about that. Sofia was used to having all the attention and usually demanded it most of the time. Things would really be different in the Robbins-Torres household with another child. She stood there in the hallway frozen, wondering how her little princess would feel about the new addition.

"Arizona, Arizona" Teddy reached out and lightly touched her friend on the shoulder bringing her out of her thoughts. "Are you okay? I didn't mean to upset you. Have you not talked about this with Sofia? You know how she is. She may not be so thrilled. You and Callie did consider this, right?"

No they hadn't.

"Um Teddy, I have to go. I really need to do something. I will talk to you later?"

"Yeah sure."

Arizona went to the fourth floor searching for Callie. She found her in her office reviewing some charts and chewing out the new Intern that had been assigned to her.

"No, do not ever do this again. If you want to stay on my service, you will learn the proper way to fill out a chart. If I find another chart this messed up again, it's back to charting 101 and you will not see the inside of an OR for a month. Now go and get me some hot tea. My beautiful wife is here." With a quick nod, the scared intern turned and exited the office.

"Calliope" Arizona had a look of trepidation on her face.

"Arizona, what's wrong" Callie hurried to her side and sat them both on her sofa.

"What if Sofia doesn't want a little sister or brother? What if she is happy with it just being the three of us? She could totally rebel against this. You know how strong her personality is. Do we really have enough time in our day to add another child to the equation? Maybe we need to"

"Arizona stop. Just stop. Take a deep breath and stop rambling. You are about to hyperventilate. One step at a time, okay. We will discuss all of this tonight with Sofia when we get home. Honey, everything will be fine. I promise." Where is all of this coming from anyway?"

"I was just talking to Teddy and"

Once again Callie cut her off. "Dammit Teddy" You know sometimes I think she is worst than Mark!"

"Mark? Never. The two cannot be compared. No one is worst than Mark" Arizona shouts.

"Ok Ok Maybe she isn't as bad as Mark, but she does have a mouth on her. Baby don't worry about anything. I'm sure all of this worrying will be for nothing. Let's make it through the rest of the day and then figure this all out tonight. Okay?"

Callie slowly rubs her hand up and down Arizona's back to insure her that there was no need to worry. Although, it was beginning to make Callie think about their daughter's reaction also. Callie loved her baby girl, but at times she was down right unreasonable. _I wonder where she gets that from? Callie laughs to herself about the thought she just had. Arizona gets up to leave and plants an open mouthed kiss to Callie's lips. _

"_Ummm" Callie states while pulling back. "You need to come visit more often during the day"_

"_I have a surgery in 30 minutes. I love you, meet you in the lobby at 6" and with that she leaves. _

_Callie is left standing in the office with a wide grin on her face. _

"_I have your coffee. I didn't know if you drank decaf or regular or took cream and sugar, so I just brought you both and one of each" said the intern. _

_Callie's smile quickly changed to a frown "I sent you for tea" _


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

**I hope everyone had a wonderful Mother's Day! ****J**

"Mom, can we watch New Moon tonight? Sofia asked as she was about to carry it upstairs. Yang had introduced Sofia to the _Twilight Series _a few months ago when she babysat one night. Callie and Arizona were shocked the next day when Sofia made it known that she was all for Team Edward.

"No honey. Mommy and I would like to talk to you tonight" Arizona said making her way down the stairs from changing her clothes. She gestured for Sofia to take a seat as she called for Callie who was cleaning up the dinner dishes.

Confused Sofia asked "About what? I haven't said anything smart-mouthed to Sister Teresa for months. I've been a little angel at school."

"Yes you have and we are so proud of you. You haven't done anything wrong, we just have something important to discuss with you." Arizona made her way to the sofa and took a seat beside her bewildered daughter. "Calliope"

"Coming" Callie said as she started the dishwasher. Callie entered the family room and set on the other side of Sofia. In a nervous tone she started. "Sof, me and your mom have been talking and we have decided to do something that is going to affect the entire family."

"Are you two getting a divorce? Please don't. I love you both and I won't choose between the two of you. Mommy" -

"Divorced!" Arizona said surprised. "Aw honey No, No. We aren't getting divorced. Calliope?"

"Baby we are not getting a divorce. You two are stuck with me for the rest of your lives." Callie smirked. "Sofia we love you with all our heart and we also have a lot of love to give. Sooo, how would you like to have a little sister or brother?" Callie had never been good at giving news, good or bad. She had a tendency to just blurt things out. As they gave their daughter their best smiles, Sofia remained speechless. Callie searched her face looking for any sign of expression, but nothing.

Then finally, "I wouldn't" came out of their beautiful nine year olds mouth. Callie and Arizona looked at each other with concerned written all over their faces. "Another baby? Why would I want that? I love our family the way it is and I have you allll to myself." She exaggerated. "Why do you want to have another baby? I'm all you need, right?" Sofia looks back and forth between her two mothers. "Right Mom. I know you didn't have me, but I'm yours too." Sofia turns in her seat and stares Arizona in the eyes.

Arizona is caught off guard and doesn't know what to say. She just sits there looking at her for a moment. "Honey you are everything we ever wanted, but having another baby isn't something bad. It will be a wonderful addition to our family. You will have someone to grow up with, someone to look up to you."

"Someone to get on my nerves, try to take my stuff and get in the wayyyyyyy!" Sofia says sarcastically. "Mom are you doing this because you want to be pregnant? Trust me, you won't like it. You would probably be miserable the entire time and you're kind of obsessed with your appearance. Mommy tell her."

Now Callie is left not knowing what to say. "Um yeah, Mom is kind of obsessed with her appearance, but she won't have to worry about that because I am going to be carrying this baby."

"You?" Sofia sits back and rests her head on the sofa. She has a look of disappointment on her face as she recalls the conversation she overheard her parents having a few months ago. Her parents can see the wheels turning in her head. "Mommy, you want another baby?" she says slowly.

Callie smoothes the loosely fallen curls from her daughters face. "We both want to have another baby. It's not about which one of us wants this. We both want this and it is not because we are trying to replace you. We are building a family Sofia. Do you understand this?"

"You always say that I am beginning to look more and more like my daddy everyday. Suppose this baby comes out looking exactly like you?" Sofia is now on the brink of tears. Her eyes are little puddles and she is trying her best not to let the flood gates open.

Arizona automatically jumps in. "This baby will look more like me. My egg is going to be put in mommy's stomach and the baby is going to grow in her. This is called -" Arizona couldn't finish her sentence because she was cut off by a very upset Sofia.

"No!" Sofia begins to cry. "I understand everything! She says forcefully. "I understand Mom's baby growing inside you but I also understand this baby getting everything else from Mommy. "And, and, and" Sofia is now crying uncontrollably and gets up. "And this is even worst. I am going to be the 'other kid'." Using her fingers in the air to emphasize her words. "The first one, the one not planned, but this kid is going to be both of yours. You are going to love this baby more than me. You both spoil me, so I know how it's going to be for this baby." I heard both of you talking a long time ago about having a baby that is truly Both of yours! So, Yes, I understand!"

Sofia doesn't realize how much she is just like Arizona. _She clearly gets her ranting from her Mom_, Callie thinks.

"Stop" Arizona shouts. "No one is going to love this baby more than you. You will always be our first baby. We are always going to love and spoil you. None of that is going to change. Sofia, YOU ARE MY FIRST BORN. Nothing nor anyone will ever change that. Honey, I love you. Please don't think that will change." Arizona hugs Sofia tightly but she pulls away.

Callie stands and tries to comfort her daughter, but she doesn't want to be consoled. Sofia runs up the stairs to her room and slams the door.

"Let me talk to her" Callie says and starts up the stairs.

"What? Let you talk to her. WE will talk to her, WE will get this straight, and WE will do this together. Did you not hear what she just said? She is already separating herself. She needs to know that WE will always be! I am MOM when times are good and when they are bad." Arizona is clearly annoyed and stomps up the stairs after Sofia.

Callie is standing on the staircase completely lost to what just happened. "What the Hell? I didn't mean it that way." she says to herself.

**In Sofia's Room **

While lying on her bed crying, Sofia pulls out her cell phone that she's only allowed to use for emergencies.

_This is an emergency_, she says to herself. _I'm not wanted anymore_ _and_ _I am going to be replaced. Yes, I would consider this an emergency. _She hits speed dial 3, her dad.

"Sloan" Mark answers into the phone.

"Daddy" Sofia says still crying.

"Sof, baby what's wrong? Where are you?" Mark grabs his jacket and keys and heads to the door. If Sofia is calling from her cell and crying, there has to be a problem. "Sofia where are you?"

"I'm at home in my room"

"Your room? What's going on Tinkerbelle? Where's M&M (_Mom and Mommy_)?"

She let's out a little sniffle "They are downstairs. Daddy they are going to have another baby. Together. And you know what that means for me?" she begins to whimper again.

"You're going to be a big sister?" Mark asks.

"Besides that. It means they are ready for their REAL kid and they are done with me. I think I might have to live with you and Lexie."

"You are so dramatic Sofia. You are a REAL kid" Mark puts down his jacket and sits in the chair. "And there is no way your mothers are letting you move out of that house until you're at least 35. I don't care how many kids they have, you will always be Sofia Robin Torres. Do you know how much your Mom fought to be in your life? Do you know how much she fought to save your life?" he pauses for a brief moment. "Let's not start on your Mommy. She didn't want you to leave the hospital because she thought the squirrels might get you" he laughs. "For the last nine years, their world and mine have revolved around you. Tinkerbelle, you have no need to be jealous of another baby. It will probably be a boy. You can boss him around. Make him do your chores. Sit back and relax and make him go get you something to drink." Mark hears her giggle. "There are a lot of positive aspects of having a younger sibling, so just give it a chance. Okay." He picks up his house phone and dials Callie. "Hold on Tinkerbelle" Mark mutes his cell as Callie answers. "Hey Cal"

"Mark I can't talk right now. We are in a middle of a little crisis with our Drama Queen."

"Yeah I know. I have your Highness on my cell. She called talking about you and Blondie reproducing and she having to move in with Me and Lexie. What the hell are you all doing over there?"

"Who is that" Arizona asks.

"Mark. Sofia called him saying that she has to move over there because we're reproducing." she whispers to Arizona. "Mark we are about to put an end to this right now. I will call you back." Callie hung up not letting Mark even respond.

"But I've …" Mark hangs up and takes his cell off of mute. "Tinkerbelle, you still there?"

"Yes daddy. I feel better now." she says in her best daddy's girl voice.

Knock Knock Knock

"Sofia Robin Torres. I know you are upset but we have rules in this house that you WILL obey. No locked doors. Open right now!"

"Daddy I have to call you back. I love you" Once again Mark doesn't even get a chance to respond.

"I love you too" he says to the dial tone.

Sofia is a spoiled child but has common sense to know what buttons not to push; and by the tone in her Mommy's voice, she knows she means business. She hurriedly ends her call and opens the door.

"Mom, Mommy, I am so sorry." she quietly says while grabbing them both around the neck. "I was being a brat and my tantrum is over. I just love you both so much." she steps back. " Tomorrow can we look for a new King sized bed?"

"Why would we do that?" Arizona eyes Callie.

"Because Movie Night in your queen sized bed is going to be a little crowded when my baby brother gets here and I don't want to squish him."

"Maybe Mark is okay after all." Arizona admits

**I hope you enjoyed this. This story will have 1 more chapter if anyone wants it to continue. This is my first time writing, so I'm now sure how good it is. I was going to end it with this chapter but I think I owe someone some sexy time between Callie and Arizona. If it is wanted, the next chapter will be about them celebrating each other. :-O Please review and any ideas are appreciated. **


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chapter 3 **_

_**Thank you for all the reviews… **_

_**There is a little time jump. This will begin 3 weeks after their talk with Sofia. **_

_**Warning: This chapter becomes rated M for language and content. If you don't like bad words and dirty sex, don't read…. Here we go!**_

"_Addison Montgomery. It's always nice to see you" Bailey says as passing by. _

"_Likewise" Addison added with a smile. "I'm here for a consult but I am also scheduled to meet with Callie and Arizona today. Have you seen either of them? I have searched this entire hospital." _

"_In that case, try the 4th__ floor On-Call room." Bailey says rolling her eyes. _

"_Some things never change. Thanks." As Addison makes her way to the 4__th__ floor, she is all smiles. She gets off of the elevator and makes her way to Callie and Arizona's hiding place. She puts her ear against the door and is not surprised to hear moans and groans coming from none other than the very vocal Callie Torres. She and Callie became very good friends before she left for LA and Callie confessed to not being able to keep her mouth closed when she was feeling "especially good." _

_Addison grabs a maintenance man down the hall and informed him that she accidentally locked the door to the occupied On-Call room. With a little flirting and a broad smile, he quietly unlocks the door for Addison. Slowly she creeps in undetected by the very busied couple. There is a little CD player sitting on the floor playing Nora Joans' greatest hits and sight of the two before her has her frozen against the wall. _

"_Uhmm, Yes Arizona, please do not stop. A little lower, God yes. Your hands are wonderful, just like that." she breathes out slowly. _

"_Does it feel good baby? I love doing it like this. You are so beautiful underneath me. The best view in the house." Arizona says as Callie lets out a moan. "Shhhhh. Keep your mouth closed Calliope. If you can't do that, I'm up and this is over." _

"_Yeah Callie. Shut up, I'm enjoying this." Addison says. _

"_Oh my God! Where the hell did you come from?" Arizona asked jumping up. _

"_Shit, Dammit Addison. It isn't often I have the pleasure of getting massages from my wife in the middle of the day. You have the worst timing. Wait, wait a minute, how did you get in here. I know I locked the door." Callie yelled, clearly pissed off. _

"_I have my ways. If you two are finished being all touchy feely, we can go make a baby." Addison walks out of the room and yells " Are you coming or not?" _

"_I don't like you!" Callie bellows. _

_**Meanwhile downstairs**_

"_Have you seen my parental advisors Aunt Miranda?" Sofia asks Bailey_

"_Good evening to you too Ms. Sofia." Bailey returns. _

"_I'm sorry." Sofia smiles. "Good evening Auntie." _

"_That's better and yes, I have seen your parents. They are with your Auntie Addison. Why don't you come with me to the cafeteria to get some dinner and then to my office until their appointment is over?" states Bailey. _

"_I'd love to….. Hi Dr. Kepner." she says to the resident that just appeared around the corner. _

"_Hi Sofia" she replied as she handed a chart to Bailey. _

"_Uh Dr. Kepner, run upstairs and let the "parental advisors" of this one know that she can be found in my office when they are thru baby making." she whispered to the young resident._

"_Yes ma'am." Kepner said and was off. _

_Sofia and Bailey went to the cafeteria. Sofia had a salad and a slice of cheese pizza. Bailey opted for a salad alone. They casually strolled back to Baileys office where they got comfortable and had their dinner. _

"_Now miss lady. How are we doing today?" Bailey asks her niece. Everyone at the hospital was Sofia's Aunt or Uncle and they all treated her as their niece. _

"_I'm very well, thank you." she said in her best English accent. _

"_You know Aunt Miranda doesn't beat around the bush. So, lets get down to business. I haven't had a chance to talk to you in a while and I've been wondering how my baby girl has been." looking up at Sofia with a raised eyebrow. _

"_Mommy told you didn't she?"_

"_What, about how you acted a fool because another baby is in the future? Or about you still having temper tantrums?" she says with her Bailey stare._

_Sofia puts her head down. "I said I was sorry. I don't know what came over me."_

"_I know what came over you." Bailey laughs. "LOVE! You have two wonderful mothers. Look at me Sofia." she says lifting her chin. "I don't blame you. At your age, I probably would have done the same thing. You have caring mothers, a great relationship with them, nice home, beautiful room and all the attention in the world. It would be drastic if any of that were to change. But the best part is that you DON'T have to worry about that. You want to know why? Because you have parents that give that undying love, genuine parents that care, nurturing parents that are almost unimaginable." she pulls Sofia into a hug. "And no one would want that to end." _

"_Aunt Miranda, I love talking to you. You know, you are very wise." she says with her award winning Torres smile. _

"_Hey, how's my tiny human?" Arizona asked as she and Callie walks in. _

"_Hi Mom, hi Mommy. Aunt Bailey and I already had dinner and I don't have any homework. So you and Mommy can just relax tonight." Sofia said proudly. _

"_Wow, Thanks Dr. Bailey. We really appreciate you taking such good care of our bundle of joy." Callie says. "Come on baby, it's time to go home. Tell Aunt Miranda thank you and say your goodbyes." _

"_Thank you Auntie. Can we hang out again the next time I'm here?"_

"_Anytime, anytime." Bailey says giving her one last hug. _

_Arizona and Sofia begin walking to the elevator. Callie stays behind to speak to Bailey briefly. _

"_I was really afraid that she wouldn't be able to handle having another baby in the family but I have to say, I am proud of her. She is over the anxiety she was having before and everything is fine now." Callie smiles. "Bailey.."_

"_Torres, don't go there. You know I don't do that 'talk about your personal life and stuff_'. Have a good night." she says and waves Callie out the door.

"Oh, and Dr. Torres, hope your appointment went well today. Now go home….. And make your wife scream!" she says with a straight face.

Callie is speechless. She can't believe Bailey just said that. She walks down the hall with a smile on her face and joins her daughter and wife.

As the elevator door closes, Teddy approaches Bailey. "They are going to be okay. It isn't going to be a big deal with Sofia after all."

Bailey turns and faces Teddy. "What have you been smoking Altman? She has Torres, Robbins and Sloan running all through her veins. Child, this is the calm before the storm." she says seriously. "It is far from over. What she gave them a few weeks ago is only the beginning."

**Robbins-Torres house**

"Sofia, time for bed." Arizona announces.

"Mom why can't I sleep in here with you and Mommy? It's been a long time since I've asked. Pleaseeeee." Sofia pleaded.

"No. You have your own room. A very big, beautifully decorated room I might add. It's not there just for looks. Now get." Arizona said once again.

Sofia would usually get her way if she wined and gave her Mom the puppy dog eyes but it wasn't working tonight. Arizona had plans of her own for tonight and they did not include an _adorable nine year old_. Sofia reluctantly gets up and starts to the door. Callie comes out of the bathroom just as she is leaving.

"Mommy I am being kicked out" she says with the saddest face she can make.

"That's nice honey. Goodnight" Callie says, not paying her daughter much attention. Callie too has plans for tonight and like Arizona, they do not include an _adorable nine year old_.

"Night" Sofia says in a defeated tone and leaves the room.

Callie and Arizona sit in bed reflecting on the long day they have had. Callie tells Arizona about the comment made by Bailey and Arizona laughs.

"I don't believe you. Bailey would never say that."

"I'm not lying. She said it Arizona." Callie declared.

"Well Bailey has never steered you wrong before, so what are you going to do about it?"

Callie looks at her wife "Hold that thought."

Callie walks to Sofia's room to find her fast asleep. She closes her door and makes her way back to her room.

As she enters, she is met by a very naked Arizona spread eagle on the bed.

"I see you are leaving nothing to the imagination tonight." Callie says and closes their door.

"Clothes… off… now… Don't say a word." Arizona demands as she begins to touch herself. She doesn't have to ask more than once. Callie immediately obeys and strips within seconds.

"Now listen to me carefully. I am going to give you direct orders and I expect you to follow them. If you don't, there will be consequences to pay. Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes" Callie says breathless. She loves when Arizona takes charge.

"I want you to kiss me…Now! Get your ass over here and do as I say!" she demands.

Callie jumps on the bed and passionately kisses her. She sucks on her bottom lip before forcing her tongue deep into her mouth. After several minutes, they break apart for air.

"Fuck Arizona, you are so beautiful." Callie can't help herself and grabs her right nipple in between her teeth. Flicking it with her tongue, it hardens instantly and is sucked deep into her mouth causing Arizona to release a low moan.

"I did not tell you to do that. Why cant you follow simple orders" Arizona says in between moans.

She quickly flips Callie so that she is lying on her stomach. She straddles Callie's ass and gives her a good smack. "I told you there would be consequences." Arizona leans forward and bites Callie on the shoulder causing her to cry out. She immediately follows by sucking on that same spot. She licks her way up to her ear and whispers…..

"Since you can't follow directions, you will lay here and not move." Arizona sucks on her earlobe and licks her way down to her pulse point. She lingers there a moment and feels Callie shiver beneath her which gets Callie another smack on the ass.

"You are not to move." Her goal is to now torture Callie.

Callie feels her juices beginning to leak down her legs as Arizona begins to ride her backside. "You are so wet and I feel you all over my ass." Callie says as she starts to buck against her lover. "Please Arizona, Please."

Smack! Smack! "Urghh" Callie yelps as Arizona's hand makes contact again.

"Not yet. And no yelling. You might awake the tiny human in the other room."

Arizona made her way to Callie's thigh sliding up and down applying more and more pressure each time.

"Are you really… going to….. Cumm without me…" Callie panted.

"Uh. Uhhh… ahhhh." Arizona grabbed handfuls of Callie's hair and began to grind harder and harder on her thigh until… ooooohhhhhh Ca-lli-o-peeeee! Turn over, turn over." Callie flips on her back and Arizona sits on her face. "Oh baby here it comes again." Arizona's hands are pressed flat against the headboard, her back is arched and her hips are rotating vigorously causing her long blonde locks to cascade around her face.

Callie wraps her hands around her thighs and plunges her tongue deep into her wife's opening. She laps at her juices as Arizona's sex rubs against her nose, her mouth and her chin. As her orgasm subsides, she raises off Callie's mouth.

"Baby Plea…" Before she can say the word, Arizona plunges two fingers deep into Callie and begins to stroke her at a fast pace. "Oh God, yes, I am so close, so close!" Don't stop. Don't stop!" she screams.

Continuing her pace, Arizona draws her clit into her mouth and sucks as hard as she can while twirling her tongue around her swollen flesh over and over and over and over. Callie holds Arizona in place between her legs as she releases. Arizona remains still emerged in her essence.

"Baby I love your mouth on me." she says while trying to catch her breath.

"I love having you in my mouth." Arizona counters. She withdraws her fingers and lay on the love of her life.

"Thank you." they both say at the same time and laugh.

Ring… Ring…

"Sloan" he answers half asleep.

"Daddy, I think Mommy got pregnant today but something might be wrong with the baby."

"Sofia? Why do you think that. It's too early for anything to be wrong."

"Mommy was screaming and I heard her say _don't_ then _stop_ and Mom was between her legs to see and I think she was trying to feel the baby! Daddy?"

All Mark could say was "Fuck."

**This was my first time writing Callie and Arizona alone time, so take it easy on me. Hope you enjoyed. Please review! **


	4. Chapter 4

**Expect a time jump in this chapter. Thank you to everyone for all the wonderful reviews. I'm glad you are enjoying this story. Poor Callie is going to go through it, but it will get better soon!**

**Arizona POV**

I make myself get up and head to the bathroom. As I am coming out I swear I hear a voice. Its 1am. I know Sofia isn't watching television. "Callie do you hear that?" Of course she doesn't. She is almost in la la land, buried under the blanket, eyes half way closed. "I think Sofia is talking or watching television. Get up." I say to her as I grab an over sized t-shirt.

"Why do I have to get up?" Callie asks. "You're her Mom too. Remember your speech you gave a few weeks ago?"

"Do you remember my speech from moments ago?" I ask. "Disobey me and suffer the consequences!"

She looks up at me with that gorgeous smile of hers and says "I do, so HELL NO I'm not getting up. Now come over here and smack me again!"

"Calliope" That's all I have to say and she begins to pull herself out of bed. Calling her by her full name works every time. "Why is the door open? I thought you closed the door."

"I did" she states as we both clearly look at an open door.

"What is with you and doors? First the On-Call room and now our bedroom door." Gotta love this woman.

We dismiss the fact that the door is open and slowly tip toe down the hall. Sofia's door is open too. _Another door supposedly closed by my wife. _To my surprise Sofia is on her cell. "If she is going to make a habit of this, I am taking the cell at night." I tell Callie, who appears to be sleep walking.

"Sofia, who are you talking to?" I ask with a raised eyebrow and my hand out for the phone.

She gets out of bed and as she is walking towards me I can tell that she seems a little upset. "Mom, is everything okay with the baby?" she ask. "Daddy is still on the phone."

I take the phone and put it to my ear. "Mark?"

"Blondie! I know we all agreed to be open and honest with Sofia but this is a little too _**Open**_, don't you think?" he questions. "Nine year old…Robbins method…You don't see a problem here?" Mark is agitated but it doesn't warrant the tone that he has taken with me.

"Mark what the hell are you talking about? And Robbins method? What is that?"

Callie pulls herself from against the door frame and steps into the room. "Robbins method… what?" she asks wide eyed as she takes the phone and begins to talk to Mark. I'm guessing this is an inside joke only the two of them know about.

I go back to Sofia. "Baby what are you doing up and why do you think something is wrong with the baby. We don't know if there is a baby yet. We just did everything today. This takes time."

Her eyes are on Callie but she is speaking to me. "I heard Mommy saying stop and don't. Then I saw you trying to feel for the baby…."

I heard absolutely nothing after '_feel for the baby_.' Am I still breathing? Am I even sitting up? I'm sure every ounce of color has completely drained from my face. Our daughter saw us having sex! "Mom, Mom." Sofia is lightly shaking me. I hear her calling my name but I can't move. My eyes are glued to the wall adjacent to us and I'm calculating what should come out of my mouth next.

"SHE WHAT?" comes from Callie's mouth. Oh God, snap out of it Robbins. Your wife is about to let _God knows what _spill from those luscious lips of hers. "Okay. Let's all just calm down. Callie, end the call and come sit with us please."

It is too early for the sex talk but we have no choice now. So here goes nothing."Sofia, Mommy is fine. We were just having some adult time. We were showing our love for each other and we must have been a little too loud. I'm sorry if we scared you. You shouldn't have seen any of that. You are too young to understand, but when you get a little older, we will explain everything to you. Okay." I give her my best dimpled smile hoping it will ease any feelings she may be having.

"Yeah baby we are sorry." Callie adds as Sofia climbs in her lap. "Do you think you can go back to sleep if Me and Mom lay down with you?" She nods 'yes' and we both relax.

I lay on one side of her and Callie is on the other. I see Sofia lean into Callie and hear her whisper in her ear "You were having sex?"

**Callie's POV **

It's been 6 months since that dreadful night Arizona and I got caught _expressing_ our love for each other. I swear Arizona works well under pressure. We had a very long conversation without being too revealing. When all was said and done, we were happy and so was Sofia. Six weeks later, I found out I was pregnant. Yay! We told Sofia one night over dinner and we all discussed the level of love never changing for anyone in our household. Sofia has been great and we have tried to include her in every decision we have made that included the baby. Sofia and Arizona went shopping and chose all of the decorations for the nursery. I was on-call one weekend and after pulling a 72 hour shift, I came home to a fully furnished nursery. The walls were painted a canary yellow with gentle green trimming. It matched perfectly with the cherry wood crib that Sofia picked out. _I know, canary yellow with green? But it looks good. _They really love the quality time they get to share with each other. I also love the bond that we have with our daughter. Truth be told, the bond that Sofia has with each of us are equal. I was more hands on when Sofia was first born but as the years went by, Arizona has really stepped up in the parenting department. All was going well and all baby issues were resolved, we thought, until lately- That dreadful day we noticed slight attitude swings with Sofia again!

I awake to Arizona trying to slip out of bed. "Where are you going? It's 4:30am."

"I'm needed at the hospital. Three car pile up." She slips on her jeans, a t-shirt, kisses me and starts out the door. I hear Arizona at the top of the stairs.

"Sofia you can't sleep? Sofia?… 'All in the Family'. You know you are not allowed to watch that. How about you cut the television off and get in the bed with Mommy?"

"Can you lay with me?"

"I wish I could princess. I got a page to come to the hospital. Go and lay down with Mommy. I'll see you this afternoon, okay. I love you."

Sofia said nothing. Did she acknowledge her Mom? I hear Arizona's car pull off and then a loud crash.

"Sofia?" I put on my robe and slippers and hurry to Sofia's room. She is sitting on the floor and all of her Wii games are scattered across the room. "Is there something you want to talk about? Do you want to explain why you are up or why your games are all over the floor?" My little girl has always been a handful but never this difficult. I'm lost at how to deal with her. "Okay, pick them up please and let's go back to bed." She get's off the floor and crawls into her bed. "Uhm.. You need to pick your games up first. Come on" I say as I pull her blanket off of her. She turns away from me. "You are either going to pick them up or lose them. If I have to pick them up, you will not get them back."

"I'll buy more."

"You think so?" I challenged her. I walk around the room and collect all the games that are on the floor and take them with me to my room. I can't stop the tears from falling down my face as I lay on my bed wondering what's wrong with my daughter and how I will be able to reach her. Must be my damn hormones. I feel myself drifting off and before I know it, the clock reads 9:17am.

After breakfast, Sofia holds herself up in her room. I use the quiet time to purchase plane tickets for the surprise outing Arizona has planned for them. Last year for her birthday, she took her to see Lion King on Broadway. Their little outings are one way Arizona lets our princess know that she loves her, and it gives them so time to be together.

An hour later, it's time for my appointment with Addison. I go upstairs and put on my favorite purple sundress. I find it more comfortable to wear dresses since my stomach has started to protrude.

"Baby girl, my appointment is in 40 minutes. We have to go." I can hear Sofia mumbling something under her breath. When I get to her bedroom door, I see her sitting on the bed reading. "Did you hear me? Get up and get your shoes on." She doesn't move...one…inch. I look around for the hidden cameras because I must be on that TV show Punked. I know my child is not ignoring me again for the second time today! Frustrated, I take the book from her. "Usted tiene 20 segundos para consequir sus zapatos encendido y abajo. No hace caso nunca de mi." (_You have 20 seconds to get your shoes on and downstairs. Don't ever ignore me._) I can now feel my blood pressure rising which isn't good being that I am 6 months pregnant. She reluctantly gets up not saying a word and we are out the door to meet Arizona at the hospital.

We get to the hospital and Arizona is already waiting for us in the exam room. "Hey Honey" I say as I sit on the table. I'm greeted with a wet, lingering kiss that is interrupted by our pouting daughter that strolls in behind me. She dramatically engulfs Arizona into a big hug.

I see a confused look on Arizona's face as she asks Sofia "What's wrong? Why aren't you downstairs harassing the interns in the cafeteria?"

"Mommy won't let me" she chokes out as the crocodile tears start to run down her face.

"Como sobre usted diga a mama como usted actuaba hoy?" I tell Sofia. (_how about you tell your Mom how you acted today?_)

"Did something happen after I left this morning?"

She is trying hard to control her sobbing so that she can answer Arizona. Boy have the tables changed. Before, she wouldn't dare try me. Now, she hates for Arizona to be disappointed in her.

"Diga a la mama." (_tell her_)

"And why are you only speaking to her in Spanish?"

"Seems to be the only language she responds to coming out of my mouth." I spit out sarcastically.

"I was just upset you couldn't stay with me this morning. I messed my room up a little and then I didn't want to come here this afternoon. That's it." she says innocently.

I feel Arizona's eyes on me, so I meet her gaze. "Don't look at me like I am overreacting."

"Baby, you are pregnant and your hormones are all out of whack right now."

I give Arizona a knowing look and she backs off. I hear her tell Sofia to take a seat and that we will be done before she knows it.

After my appointment, I went to my office to pick up some paperwork and Arizona takes Sofia downstairs to spend some time with her Godmother, Yang. I am looking over some documents and Arizona enters, closing the door behind her.

"I think you need to relieve some stress." she says as she walks over to me. She pulls my chair back and gets on her knees in front of me.

"Uhmm, what did you have in mind?" She places a finger over my lips and I quickly draw it into my mouth. Seeing her in front of me on her knees gets me heated to my core. _I am so glad I bought this reclining chair when I found out I was pregnant_. I lay back as far as I can go and I feel hands slip under my dress. She pulls me to the edge of the chair and my panties are off with one smooth flick of her wrists. I need this sooo bad. My heart is beating fast and my sex is throbbing. I feel her release a cool breath on my clit and I can't help touching myself. I slip my finger into my folds and begin to stroke myself. Arizona removes my finger and puts it in her mouth. She licks my finger clean before lowering her mouth upon me.

"Ahhhhhhh"

"Let me love you Calliope"

She spreads my legs further apart and thrust her tongue within me as deep as she possibly can. My legs are resting on her shoulders and she is buried deep within my thighs. She continues licking and sucking my clit as she enters me with one finger and then two. She starts a steady pace and I begin to rock with her. I am so wet and it is shown all over her face. She lets out a moan and quickens her pace. She is turned on just as much as I am. I run my fingers through her hair as I feel her curl her fingers inside of me. A moan escapes me although I am biting my bottom lip. I cannot hold my orgasm any longer. I buck wildly against her mouth and hand. My over sensitive bundle of nerves feels like it's about to explode. My entire body shakes uncontrollably and I cumm so hard against her lips. She withdraws her fingers but does not stop her very talented tongue. I ride my orgasm out until my body goes limp. I feel my pleasure provider apply the most delicate kiss upon my lips. My eyes are still closed and I struggle to find the strength to open them. I steady myself and concentrate on breathing.

"Take your time to get yourself together Baby. I'm going to go downstairs and collect our daughter. Meet you in the lobby in 20 minutes."

_**The next chapter will be another time jump. I don't want to draw out Callie's pregnancy too long. It will also be mostly Arizona and Sofia. They will go on their trip and she will finally reveal the cause of her mood swings. Callie will be real close to giving birth. Chapter 6 will be the final test - the baby will be born. **_


	5. Chapter 5

Sorry for the late update. I am getting my instructors certification, so I have been in class all week. Tomorrow is my last day though. Thank God!

**YouDidItBigGirl80** Thanks for the review

I received only one review on the last chapter. I hope you all weren't disappointed with it. Well here is the next installment. This chapter is kind of long because I sat down and couldn't stop writing. The story kept coming to me and I didn't want to lose it. So here it is. I hope you enjoy.

**Arizona's POV**

She is so beautiful. I could lay here and watch her breathe all day. I can't help but to laugh at her sometimes. She insist upon wearing that same electric blue nail polish. Just look at her.. She is always so calm and peaceful when she sleeps. And lets not start on that thick semi-wavy dark brown hair. I can't imagine her not being here. I thank God every day that she survived that horrible car crash. I thank God….

"Wake up Sunshine." I think I have about a hundred names for her. "We've got a long day ahead of us - Oh my God, I can see down to your belly button with that yawn." I receive a bright smile at that comment.

"Morning' Mom" she says as she lets her arms fall loosely around my neck. "Were you watching me sleep again?"

"You know it."

"What time is it? Are we going to do our Saturday morning aerobics before we leave?"

We do aerobics every Saturday morning that I have off and I can't believe it's been 5 weeks since I had a Saturday off. "Well, first of all, it is a little after 4am. And to answer your second question, No we are not - cause we no longer have the Wii Fit game to use anymore. Remember, your little attitude with Mommy about 6 weeks ago took care of that. But that's old news and today is a new day. Right, lil'Mama?"

"Right."

I was furious after Callie told me the events of that day. I almost canceled our trip but decided against it because the getaway will be good for her. I know the baby coming is still making her feel a certain way and truthfully, I hate to see her unhappy or sad. So, instead of ditching our rendezvous, she's not getting her games back until she's earned them. We are not big disciplinarians but disrespect will not ride in this house.

"Our bags are already packed. We will leave for the airport as soon as you get dressed." I give her a kiss on the forehead and go to wake Callie.

There lying in our bed in a similar fashion as was Sofia, is Calliope. My lover, my friend, mother of my child and child-to-be. I'm sure what we are going through now with Sofia is only half of what Calliope dished out when she was her age.

A blue satin sheet is all that covers her baby bump which is more like a massive swelling. I can't help but giggle, she is abnormally large. I tease her everyday that she is carrying twins. Addison checks for a multiple at each appointment and so far, we see and hear only one. I am still not convinced and the thought scares me.

"What are you in deep thought about?" Callie asks

"I was just thinking about my girlfriend. She is so hot, I can't stop thinking about her." I tease. I slowly walk to her side of the bed and lay in front of her.

"If I ever catch her, I'm gonna kick her ass!"

"No need. We're breaking up. I get more than enough sex from you , so I have no need for her. Woman, you really wear me out." I can't stop smiling as I think of our many sexcapades.

Callie grabs my face "I love you."

"I love you too. Are you sure you are going to be okay without us?"

"It's only one night. I'm sure I will be fine. Plus, you have half of SGMW watching me like a hawk."

"Yeah, I do. We are leaving as soon as Sofia gets dressed. Our flight lifts off at 6:15. I will call you when we land." She traces my bottom lip with her thumb and nods her head Ok. We quietly hold each other enjoying the cool breeze washing over us from the open window. The silence is broken as we hear…

"_Like Baby Baby Baby Ohhh. Like Baby Baby Baby Nooo.. I thought you'd always be mineeeee_. Good Morning Mommy." she says as she crawls into the bed with us.

"Good Morning little Ms. Justin Beiber fan. You all dressed and ready to leave Mommy all alone?"

"Yep, I'm not worried though. Mom has half of SGMW watching your e-v-e-r-y move!"

"Hahahaha. She is sooo your twin Calliope!"

Sofia gives her Mommy a sweet kiss on the cheek and tells her that she loves her. Callie returns the kiss and says the same. We leave the comfort of the bed, grab our bags and walk to the door with Callie leading the way.

"We will see you tomorrow night. Talk to you soon." I say before pulling her in for another hug and kiss. I look down and see Sofia staring at us. She didn't pay much attention to us before, but now she watches us as if her brain is a little sponge absorbing our every motion. I wonder what is going through her mind. She is getting older. She will be 10 in 3 weeks. Does she have questions about us?

"Sofia, something wrong honey?" Callie asks while running her hand down her face to pinch her little nose.

"No Mommy. I love you. See you when we get back."

I kneel down and kiss Callie's stomach. "We love you too."

We arrive at the airport and I still have not told Sofia where we are going. We go through security and to our departure gate to wait for our flight to be called. She looks at the information board and she reads…

"Seattle Washington to Baltimore, Maryland"…

I see the light bulb go off in her head as our destination point strikes her.

"Mom! We're going to Grandma and Grandpa's? Yayyyy, Woohooo…" she sings.

I sit there and watch my spawn jump and dance around in the airport terminal, overjoyed with glee. She loves my parents so much and they love her also. It's been about a year and half since we've seen them.

"Oh my gosh, do they know we are coming? Are we going to go to Baltimore Harbor while we are there? Oooh, can we go to that place where you can have all the crabs you can eat? I really like crabs…. And the Baltimore Aquarium, they have the new 4D shows now! Huh Mom?"

"Just slow down and let's take it one hour at a time. Yes, they know we are coming and we may not do all that you just listed but we will go to the Harbor and the Aquarium… and the 4D show." I knew she would be excited. I love to see her so enthused. This is the Sofia me and Callie know. Hopefully I can find out what is bothering my little ray of sunshine. Wow, she really does ramble on and on just… like… me… I'm so proud.

They are calling for our flight to board. We find our seats and prepare to take off.

**Callies's POV **

7AM

I can feel someone looking at me as I pour me a cup of coffee.

"Good Morning Cal. How ya feeling?"

"Like a big fat bloated house. And I have to pee. Need I go on Mark?"

"Lovely. I was just saying Good Morning. I have a surgery about to start in 30 minutes so I better go. Catch up with you for lunch?"

"Sure." I know he's checking up on me. Arizona probably told him to watch how many cups of coffee I have.

"Morning Torres. I'm on your service today, so what do we have planned to break?"

"Karev? Since when do you start rotating to Ortho? Shouldn't you be watching Arizona's Ped. Patients til' she gets back?"

"Naw, Lucy has that covered. I'm with you."

"Arizona set that up didn't she? Are you supposed to be my immediate watcher? You being her right-hand-man and all."

"Yeah, basically. Make that cup of joe in your hand last because you will not get another today. We have 3 surgeries scheduled but nothing major. You will sit down _**at least **_twice every 3 hours and if you refuse, I will text Robbins!"

"Kiss Ass!"

"You don't know the half of it."

The morning goes by pretty fast. I received a text from Arizona around 11am letting me know that they made it to Baltimore safely. Karev has been watching me like a hawk. I am pretty impressed by him though. He has been a true friend to Arizona. I'm glad she has someone besides me that she can trust.

"Where's your shadow?" I hear Bailey ask

"He just went to the cafeteria for lunch. I was going but I figured I could come in here and take a quick nap. How did you know where to find me?"

"I know everyone's favorite On-Call room. I'm D o c t o r B a i l e y." she draws out with a laugh.

Bailey has become one of my best friends. When I need to, I can come and talk to her. She jokes about not wanting to be in anyone's business but if you really need a good talking, she is the woman. She has helped me through some rough times. She is genuine and if she tells you something, you should pay attention because she says it for a reason. I value her advice and opinion.

"What's on your mind Bailey?"

"How are you?"

"I'm fine. The pregnancy is going pretty well."

"Dr. Torres, How Are You?" she says slowly.

I sit up and let out a little sigh. "I'm coping. Do you think I have raised Sofia wrong so far? I mean, did I fail her? Should I have done things differently?"

"No, No and No! There is no right or wrong way to raise YOUR child unless you are abusing her or denying her the basic necessities that she may need in life. Are you doing either of those? No you are not. You are doing the best that you can which is all that's expected of you. She is acting out, but it's not that serious. I have seen some disturbed and damaged children and she is far from it. What Sofia is giving you is mediocre and she is having a good time giving it to you. Callie… if whatever bothering her was something horrible, she would be doing worst things than - not listening to you, talking back and throwing her games on the floor. She just wants your attention. She wants to tell you, but she needs to be sure she will have your support no matter what before she makes herself vulnerable. She learned that from You and Robbins. You both are like that and this little situation or whatever it is, will work itself out. I have faith that you two will be the Mothers you need to be. Now take your nap so I don't have to lie to your wife later when she text me about your day."

"Thank you" I say to her back as she walks out the door waving her hand. I think I love her.

**Arizona's POV**

"Mom, Dad"

"Grandma, Grandpa, anybody homeeeee? Your sweet pea is here! I'm here! Grandma, Grandpa?"

"Sweet pea is that you!" I hear my mom say as she comes running from the deck. "Hi sweetie, hello Arizona. Colonel, the girls are here."

"Is that my Sweet pea I here?" Sofia takes off running to my dad. "Come and give your Grandpa a hug."

"Hey, I'm over here too."

"Hey Arizona" My dad nonchalantly says as the three of them walk onto the deck.

"I'll just go and put our bags in the room." I know they love me but they Really love Sofia. She is their only grandchild, so far.

After they finish swooning over Sofia, we all go into the kitchen for lunch. Mom makes us a wonderful lunch and then we spend the rest of the afternoon catching up and playing games. Its 3:10pm and we have tickets for the 4:30pm 4D show at the Baltimore Aquarium. Of course Mom gets upset because we come cross country and spend only a few hours with her before we leave to go to the Aquarium.

"Mom we will be back in a few hours. You ready Sofia?"

"Yeah Mom. Grandma we'll back before you know it."

We get to the Aquarium with just enough time to take our seats before the show starts. She laughs and holds onto my arm during some suspenseful parts of the show. She is so adorable. Once the show ends she holds my hand and we exit the theatre.

"Mom that was great. I had a good time. Did you like it?"

"Yes I did. I had a lot of fun. Let's walk through the Aquarium."

"Can we find the sharks first? I like them. They command respect. It doesn't matter what they like or don't like, everyone still respects them."

"I see that respect is important to you. I agree, I feel the same way. If Mommy, myself or anyone else every disrespects you, you will say something, right?"

"Mom there's the sharks. Come on."

She runs over to the shark tank and watches them. Respect. She is trying to open up. Well, this is a start. "Okay honey, I'm coming." We spend another 2 hours just walking around and seeing all of the wonderful exhibits. We are both getting tired, so we grab dinner and go back to my parents. The sun is going down and Sofia goes upstairs to change her clothes. I'm so glad my dad placed a swing on his deck. I sit on the swing and call Callie.

**Callie's POV**

"Who is it?"

"Open the door Cal."

"Mark, what are you doing here?" Mark enters with dinner in hand. Who the hell cares why he is here now, he has food. "Oh my God, I am so glad you bought food with you. I really didn't feel like cooking. Thank you." We sit down and begin to eat.

"It's been a while since I've been out here. I figured I would come and check on you. Lonely?"

"For my wife and kid, Yeah."

I cut the television on and we start to watch an episode of American Idol that I recorded. We sit in silence until all of the food is gone and the show ends. Mark gets up and clears the trash and containers. He sits back down on the sofa and grabs my right foot.

"What are you doing?" I say as he grabs my other foot and places them both in his lap.

"Giving you a foot massage. I know you. Your feet are hurting and you could really use this right now."

"You are so right, but you know Arizona would hit you with a brick if she saw this right now, don't you?"

Speak of the devil. My cell rings and it is Arizona. No matter how comfortable Arizona is with Mark, he being at our home with her so far away, would still bring out the Green Eyed Monster in her. I never try to hide anything from Arizona but I motion for Mark not to say a word.

"Hey You. I haven't heard from you all day. What have my two favorite people in the world been doing?"

"I miss you too. Sofia and I just returned from the Aquarium. We had a blast. How was your day?"

"Like you don't already know! Don't try it. Bailey and Karev have been updating you all day." I hear her let out a sinister laugh. "I love you Baby."

"I love you too. Have you had dinner yet."

"I just finished. How about you and Sofia."

"We have too. I just wanted to check in with you before you went to bed. You need your rest Calliope so don't stay up too late. Oh, here comes Sofia."

"Hi Mommy. I had such a great time today. I love you, Goodnight." that's all I hear from my precious child before I hear Arizona yell at her to stop running and be careful. Arizona comes back on the line.

"Our flight leaves at 2:10pm tomorrow and we should be home about 7:30pm. I love you, now put Mark on the phone."

I sit there for a moment wondering if I heard her right. How did she know Mark was here. "She wants to talk to you." I give Mark the phone and he holds it to his ear. He looks at me with a blank expression on his face for about 5 seconds and hands me the phone back. No one is on the line. "What happened Mark? Did it disconnect."

"No, before I could say anything, she says _End the massage and get the hell out of my house_!"

**Arizona's POV**

Mental note '_Kick Mark's ass when I get home_.'

Sofia sits down beside me with apple juice for herself and a bottle of water for me. "Thank you." She places one leg over the side of the swing and puts her head in my lap. It's now dark out and her beautiful brown eyes sparkle in the moonlight.

"I love it here. I don't want to go back to Seattle." She looks up to me for my response.

"You want to leave me and Mommy and stay here with Grandma and the Colonel?" that made her laugh.

"Naw, I would never leave you two and I have to go back and tell Dalton all about my trip to the Aquarium."

_Dalton. Who the hell is Dalton_? "Who is Dalton?" Sofia looks scared and says he's just a friend as she tries to get up. "Oh no you don't. Hold still. What type of friend? I have never heard you speak of him before." Her eyes start to water. "Sofia you can tell me anything. No matter what it is. Please tell me, who is Dalton?" The tears are racing down her tanned cheeks and I see nothing but sorrow in her eyes. My own begin to water.

"Mom, you promise not to get mad at me."

"Baby I promise. Whatever is going on, we will handle it together. We need to resolve this. Has someone been hurting you?"

"No. Dalton is, he is, Mommmm….."

"He's what?" Now I am crying. I can't hold back the tears any longer. If someone has hurt my…

"My boyfriend." she finally says.

I say nothing. _Boyfriend. _"Your boyfriend. How old is this boy. What do you two do?"

"He's nine. He is in my class. He carries my book bag for me and we sit beside each other at lunch."

"Okay. Has he hurt you? Why are you keeping him a secret?" Her chest is raising rapidly. She is nervous and can't hold her hands and legs still.

"No. What are you going to do to me because I like boys?"

"Because you like boys?" She is trying to catch her breath in between sobs.

"Yes. God-mommy Christina told me that people that are different stand out and that is not good. You never get anywhere being different and odd. I should blend in or I will be the outcast. I heard her tell Aunt Meredith that there was a 50/50 chance that I will like boys because Mommy made me with Daddy. And I do. I like boys. Now you and Mommy are having a baby that is going to be from both of you. This baby might be gay like you and Mommy. Are you going to hate me for being different. I didn't mean to like Dalton." She wraps her arms around my neck and cries on my shoulder.

I am furious. I am going to break Yang's fucking neck. Damn her! I begin to think back to all the conversations we have had with her. "_I know you didn't have me, but I'm yours too!_ - '_I am going to be the other kid' - 'I heard both of you talking a long time ago about having a baby that is truly Both of yours!'_

"Sofia. There is nothing wrong with being different. God-mommy Christina was wrong. I wish I knew she had told you this. Never change who you are for someone else. We will love you no matter who you like or love. And your parents don't make you Gay. You just live your life. As you get older, you will find out who you are attracted to. Is this why we have been having so many problems since Mommy got pregnant?" She lifts her head and wipes her eyes.

"Yes. I was afraid to tell you."

"Princess it's okay. How about we go home early tomorrow. We can leave in the morning. I know Mommy would be happy to finally hear all of this."

"Okay."

"You go upstairs and I will be there in a minute." Sofia goes upstairs and I enter the kitchen. My parents are sitting at the table. They heard the entire conversation. My dad is the first to speak up.

"Arizona don't say or do anything to that woman that will jeopardize your career. Don't do something you will regret." He puts his hands on my shoulders and force me to look at him.

"I won't regret it!"

**Next chapter will be up ASAP… Please review and thanks for all the reviews on previous chapters. **


	6. Chapter 6

**Thank you everyone for your reviews. I previously said that chapter 6 would be the birth of the baby. That is going to be pushed back a chapter. I changed the ending of chapter 5 and there was no way I could skip Arizona confronting Yang. This chapter is short but needed. Enjoy!**

We get off of the plane and catch a cab directly to SGMW. I haven't told Callie about us returning early nor about the conversation I had last night. I am on my way to Callie's office when I spot Meredith.

"Dr. Grey, do you know where Yang is?" I ask as I swiftly approach her.

"She is in surgery assisting Callie. We had multiple traumas come in this morning and Callie needed an extra set of hands. I was about to go see Zola, if you want me to watch Sofia I can."

"No Thank you." I grab Sofia's hand and we go to my office to drop off our bags. Sofia has been quiet since we stepped off the plane. She has never seen me this mad and I think it scares her a little. I grab a scrub cap and face mask. I have Sofia stand outside OR2 while I step inside.

"Dr. Torres, how much longer do you have on this procedure?" The question comes out of my mouth fast and with an attitude.

"Arizona? What are you doing here? Why are you back early? Where is Sofia?"

"Sofia is just outside the door and we just arrived from the airport. How much longer?" I ask curtly.

"I should be done in 30 minutes. Is there a problem?"

"Dr. Yang I expect to see you in my office in 35 minutes. Dr. Torres I expect to see you also." I quickly leave the OR and Sofia and I walk to my office.

**Callie's POV**

"Damn Callie what did you do? I thought you said they were in Maryland?" Christina ask.

"Nothing. I didn't do anything. They weren't suppose to fly back until tonight. Wait, why does she want to talk to you. Christina! What the hell did YOU do?"

"Me. I haven't talked to Blondie in over a week. It's not me."

We rap up the surgery and scrub out quickly. Arizona seemed pissed. Her wanting to talk to me and Christina has me worried. What is this about, why did they cut their visit with her parents short? We get to her office and I see her pacing back and forth. Her hands are on her hips and she is wearing a frown. As I get closer, I notice Meredith standing with her hands flaying in the air as if trying to plead her case. Arizona stops pacing, faces Meredith and says something that stops her every movement. It must not have been good by the expression Meredith is now wearing. We meet at the door as Meredith exits.

"Mer, what's wrong. What's going on." Christina asks. Meredith says nothing and walks away. We enter the office baffled as to what just happened.

"Hey Robbins, what was that about?"

"Shut up! Don't say a word. You don't get to talk. You **get** to sit down and Shut the hell up!"

"Arizona?" I have never seen my wife this mad and she never curses around Sofia. Sofia is quietly sitting at the table listening to her ipod, but I'm sure she heard that, as loud as Arizona yelled. "Sweetie do you mind telling me what's going on.?"

"Our daughter _came out _to me last night. No, she's not gay. She has a boyfriend and apparently in her situation of having two moms, that's a bad thing - So she thinks."

"Uh, and why am I here?" Christina asks

"I swear Yang, If I have to tell you to shut up one more time..." I direct my attention back to Callie. "Sofia has been stressing this entire time that we are going to have a _gay_ baby. Why was this on her mind? Because supposedly _she_ had a _'50/50' _chance of being straight because of You and Mark being her biological parents. Now, you are carrying my baby. Sofia sees this baby as just being a part of You and I, so we now have our _'real'_ baby. A _gay_ baby."

There is bewilderment in Callie's eyes. "What, where the hell would she get that? I don't understand how she could imagine stuff like this. What type of nine year old do we have?"

"The type that has an irresponsible cardio-whore as a Godmother." I am livid as I walk toward Christina. She stands to say something but I cut her off. "You discussed our child's sexuality with your little dark and twisty bff. It was bad enough that you brought it up, but you didn't even care if Sofia heard you. She is a child, a very influential child. You told her that she would be an outcast if she was different and she believed you. She thought that we would not love her because of a crush. She _APOLOGIZED_ to me for liking a boy and said she couldn't help it. As if that were wrong! We have the type of nine year that trust our judgment of people we leave her with….. You, you know what?…You have no conviction. Life is not mechanical. You are maneuvering your way through life instead of living it. If that is what you want to do, then do so. But do not involve my family…Did you know that she thought we were going to make her move in with Mark and Lexie because that's where she could blend in? Do you remember telling her to _blend in _or be the outcast? She is not a cute puppy that will be okay as long you give her food and water. She is a tiny human. Do you know what they do? They listen to us, trust us, believe us and look up to us. They take it all in, she did with you. She had so much faith in you that she never questioned what you said."

I can't imagine how I must look right now. It feels as if my face is on fire. Callie has tears in her eyes. About half way through my lecture, she went over to Sofia and set beside her. I can tell that she is torn between being angry at Christina and hurt by her. Christina has been one of Callie's friends since they shared an apartment years ago. Sofia still has her earphones on but I know she has been listening to this entire conversation.

Christina speaks. "I'm sorry. I didn't know that she was affected by what I said in this capacity."

"Christina, our family has been slowly unraveling because you didn't care what you let come out of your mouth. Arizona is right. There are things that you will not do and words that you will not say around her. If you cannot handle that, then you will not be a part of her life. You being sorry isn't enough. It's not that simple. She has been in distress and Arizona and I were questioning our parenting skills."

Christina's pager goes off. "I, I don't know what to say. Can we finish this later. I have to go to the ER."

This _bitch_ doesn't get it. It's written all over her face. This conversation will be forgotten in 10 minutes and she will continue her day as if she did nothing wrong. I feel my temperature rising.

Callie looks at me and then back to Christina. "Yeah fine. We'll talk again later. Duty calls." she says as she, Sofia and Christina walk towards the door. I see Karev walking up. Callie is making a phone call and I notice Christina say something to Sofia before getting on the elevator. Sofia turns around and her eyes are glossy, one tear drops.

"What did she say to you Sofia?" I ask. Before she can respond Karev answers. "She said _'thanks a lot kiddo'_."

I sprint for the elevator and I'm able to slip through just before the doors close. I slam into Christina pinning her against the back wall of the elevator. I can hear Callie calling my name. _Arizona Arizona. _The doors close and it's just the two of us.

"Maybe you didn't understand me before. How about I break it down for you. Don't.. Fuck.. With.. My.. Kid! If you have nothing positive to contribute to her life, then stay the hell away from her. You have caused enough damage. You are going to learn the hard way that Every Choice has a Consequence! I dare you to make a wrong choice." The elevator door dings and I step away from her. The doors open and I turn to leave. Christina slides down the wall of the elevator to the floor and sits there holding her knees against her chest.

I say to myself. "I think she understands now!"

**There will be a twist in the next chapter. It will focus mainly on Callie and her last month of pregnancy. There may be 2 chapters left to this story. I will try to get them completed and posted ASAP. Thanks for reading and please review. I love the reviews!**


	7. Chapter 7

**This is a short chapter. It is setting the scene for the next chapter to come. I am going to try to take this story out with a bang. Hope you enjoy. Sorry it's short. I was pressed for time when writing this. Thanks for the reviews.**

**Callie's POV**

It's been 3 weeks since Arizona unleashed her wrath upon Christina. Whatever happened in that elevator has had a positive affect upon her because Christina has been acting halfway human. It may also be the fact that Arizona made her be on her service for the last 3 weeks which meant no Cardio surgeries for Christina. Just tiny humans. Teddy was more than happy to oblige Arizona by handing her over. If this won't change her, nothing will. My wife is freaking amazing - defending her family.

"Arizona I feel fine. I still have another month before our precious baby arrives."

"You don't look fine Calliope. You look swollen from your head to your toes. You are twice the size you should be. I'm telling you that you are carrying twins. You're a doctor for goodness sake. It's possible. Why are you ignoring this?"

"I'm not ignoring anything. I am supposed to be swollen. There is Someone Inside Of Me!" I explain. Yes, I am rather large, but you are over-reacting. It's getting close to my due date and you are getting nervous. Sofia's birthday is tomorrow. I want to be a part of planning this party."

"No, I am NOT! I am looking out for my family. You need to rest. I almost have everything set up for Sofia's party. There is nothing left for you to do anyway. Baby please lay down. For Me? Please."

I am surprised everyday at how caring and protective Arizona is. When we first got together, she didn't want any children. Then she changed her mind, but didn't want to rush into it. Let's not forget leaving me, moving to Africa and then coming back to me being pregnant by Mark, whom she completely loathes. Now… married to me for 9 wonderful years and about to have child number 2. She is incredible.

"I'm sorry. I know you're only doing what's best for me. You really think we are having twins Arizona? I guess there could be another hiding in there somewhere. I didn't want to admit it but Ihavebeen especially tired and I've been having this annoying cramp in my lower back that won't go away… Before you start, I didn't tell you about the little pain because you would freak out. I'm pregnant. It's normal to have minor lower back pain…." She's doing it again. She is staring at me contemplating whether to let it go or totally kick my ass. Thank God I'm pregnant. I think it's the only thing saving me right now.

"You better be glad you are pregnant! …. Anyway Sofia is staying the night with Mark and I have the rest of the afternoon off. You are going to take a nap. Later tonight I will give you a massage and ease all this tension you have built up."

I pull her close to me and inhale the intoxicating scent of her shampoo. "Why can't you relieve it now?"

She stands behind me and creeps her hands up my side. She begins to lightly massage my breasts and whispers in my ear. "Because now, I have errands that need to be done in order to insure our daughter has the best 10th birthday party there is. Did you know she asked for a pony?"

"Yeah, I told her to ask you." That comment gets me a smack on the rear. Arizona waits until I make myself comfortable on the bed and then she leaves.

**Mark's House**

"Your Moms said something about tomorrow being a special day. You know what's going on?"

"Daddy. Tomorrow is my birthday. I know you didn't forget."

"Birthday. How old are you going to be, eight? You will probably want a clown, moon bounce, face painting?"

"Oh My Gosh. I am going to be ten! Please do not have a clown or a moon bounce or face painting. Daddy I am not a little kid. Mommy and Mom promised to have a party at our house for family and my friends. Then You and Mom are supposed to take me and 5 of my friends to the Justin Bieber concert tomorrow night. I thought they talked to you about this."

"Haha. They did. I'm just giving you a hard time Tinkerbelle. Lexie is going to stay with Callie tomorrow night while Arizona and I take you girls to the concert. No need to worry."

"I can't wait. Tomorrow is going to be all about me. My Special Day! Daddy promise it will be all about me and no one else. I will be Princess for a day. Promise!"

"Okay okay. Promise!"

**The next morning at Callie's house. Sofia's Birthday!**

I'm awakened by the cool breeze pouring in through the window that has started to affect my nipples. Feeling rather perky, my eyes slowly open and I find myself in bed alone and naked. Why am I naked? Since the weight gain from the pregnancy, I've been a little self-conscious and tended to keep myself covered. Arizona, Where is Arizona? My thoughts begin to travel to last night. Yes, that's why I am naked. Last night…..

_-flashback-_

"_how long have I been asleep?"_

"_I've been back for 2 hours and you've been asleep the entire time. I told you your body needed rest. Have a seat on the sofa and I will bring you your food…"_

"_Uhmmm. That was delicious. Thanks Babe."_

"_You're welcome."_

"_I had a dream about You and Sofia. You're an excellent mom and so wonderful with her." _

"_Awww. I love my girls. You're not so bad yourself. You're an awesome Mommy! And a superb wife. Let me show you how wonderful I think you are."_

_Arizona sits me in the chaise lounger. She makes sure I'm comfortable and spreads my legs apart. She places delicate kisses up my right thigh and knots form in my stomach. I stiffen a little and she asks if I'm okay. All I can do is nod my head yes. She continues and she waste no time with resting her lips between my thighs. Her tongue is pressing against me and I already feel like I am going to explode. My hormones have been working overtime and Arizona knows this. She licks and sucks me through my panties. Ohhh this is such a turn on. She is so aggressive and the force she is using with her mouth almost has me over the edge. Then, she stops. I lift my hips to try to make contact with her mouth again but she tells me no. I turn on my side to try to steady my breathing and when my chest begins to rise and fall at a normal pace, she inserts 2 fingers into me without warning. I gasp and my legs part automatically. This time she pushes my panties aside and commence with her assault on my clit. She can't make contact like she wants so she breaks long enough to remove my panties and toss them. A second later she's back to finger fucking me. I wrap my legs around her head and it doesn't take long for me to climax. I hear her mumbling but can't understand what she says. I release her head and she lets out a chuckle. "I can't breathe" she says. I laugh at my poor baby as she slowly stands. It's all a blur after that. I remember her taking me to bed and hours later I was cumming for the 4__th__ time that night. Wow I married the Bionic Woman! _

"Morning Beautiful! What's got you grinning from ear to ear?" Arizona asks from the doorway.

"A certain Pediatric Surgeon with a _Potty_ mouth." I state grinning all over myself.

"Baby, breakfast is ready and when you come out we can call Sofia and wish her a Happy Birthday."

"I'm getting up now." I make my way to the bathroom, take a quick shower and meet Arizona at the breakfast bar. We dial Sofia's cell and she answers on the first ring. "Happy Birthday to you, Happy Birthday to you, Happy Birthday dear Sofia, Happy Birthday to you!" We sing in unison.

"Thank you, Thank you. Daddy and Lexie made me breakfast in bed. I had a chocolate chip waffle, scrambled eggs, bacon and a big cup of hot chocolate with whip cream on top. It was great. There is some left if you want to come over."

"No thanks baby girl. You enjoy your birthday breakfast. We will see you this afternoon when it's time for your party, ok?"

"Ok Mommy, I love you. Tell Mom I love her too."

"You're on speaker honey. I love you too." Arizona says

"Talk to you later Sweet pea." I say and disconnect. "We have a lot to set up."

"I have a lot to set up." Arizona says. "You sit and use that pump to blow up balloons."

I stand to go into the living room when I get a sharp pain in my side. I grab the counter to keep my balance.

"Callie, what's wrong."

"Just a pain. I'm okay. I'm going to go sit on the sofa and do the balloons. After a few minutes the pain goes away and we continue getting the house ready. Arizona goes outside and places table clothes on the tables for the kids to eat on and hides different items for the Scavenger Hunt.

It's one o'clock and all the kids and their parents have arrived. Half of SGMW are also at our home. Mark should arrive at any moment with Sofia. I go into the kitchen to bring out another tray of fruit. As I make my way towards the back yard, a cramp hits me in my ass. What the hell? Ouch, that hurt. I take a minute to compose myself but it's not going away so I try to walk it out. When I reach the back yard it begins to fade away.

Addison approaches me. "Callie, take a seat or I'm going to tell Arizona you are over doing it. I've been watching you since I got here. You shouldn't be doing this much walking."

Arizona comes running up to my side. Did she see me struggling? "Everyone, Sofia is pulling up. Get ready to scream surprise!" she says.

We all gather by the back door just before she bursts through it. "Surprise!" we all say. "Happy Birthday!"

She jumps up and down smiling and laughing. "I knew about the party. It's not a surprise. Thank you!"

She runs into the yard and greets her friends. I guess I will get my hug later. She and her friends enjoy the Scavenger Hunt and other games Arizona had. I sneak off to the guest room to lay down for a minute. I'm not sure what is going on but I feel light headed and begin to have stomach pains. Arizona must have a tracker in my shoes because she follows right behind me.

"Calliope, are you having more pains? Don't lie to me."

"Yeah. I'm going to lay down for awhile. You should go back out before Sofia realizes we are gone."

"She's fine. She's pre-occupied with her friends. Plus Mark is keeping her entertained. I'm going to get Addison and a bottle of water for you."

I hear Mark and Sofia in the kitchen. "Robbins is Callie alright?" Mark asks.

"She's having pains. She needs to take it easy." I hear her yell out the back door to Addison to come in. "Addison can you check Calliope please? She is in the guest room. Mark, you and Lexie may have to take the girls to the concert. I don't want to leave her side."

"Sure. Let's cut your cake while your Mom tends to your Mommy Tinkerbelle."

"No! Mommy has to be out here. Can't she sit outside in the lounger? And this evening Lexie is going to be with Mommy. Mom you said you would take me to the concert!"

"Sofia! Mommy isn't feeling good. I know this is your birthday but that doesn't give you a reason to be inconsiderate!"

Addison walks into the room. She doesn't say a word. She immediately starts examining me. She gave a gentle push on my stomach. "Owww!" I begin to cry. "I can't do this again. Is my baby okay?" as soon as the words leave my lips…. Goosh!

"Arizona! Mark! Get in here now." Mark and Arizona come running into the room. "Callie's water just broke. We have to get her to the hospital now!" Addison screams. "Otherwise we're having this baby right here!"

I'm crying hysterically now. "It's too soon. Arizona I'm scared. Oh my God, am I bleeding?"

"That's just from the amniotic fluid. It is normal." Addison says while Mark and Arizona lift me off of the bed. Lexie comes running in. Sofia told her what was going on.

Arizona turns to Lexie. "Lexie, can you take care of everything here. Get everyone cleared out and watch Sofia for us?"

"Of course." she says wide eyed.

"Princess, I have to go to the hospital. Your sister or brother doesn't seem to want to wait another thirty days. I'm sorry. We will make it up to you." I tell her in between sobs.

"Mom, Mommy! My party, the concert? This isn't fair!" Sofia cries.

"Sofia Robin Torres!" Arizona shouts with venom in her voice and a hint of fear.

"You can't have the baby today. This is my day! This is My Special Day!"

**Oh no… All hell might break loose if this baby is born on Sofia's Birthday. Tune in to the next chapter to see what happens! Should I flip her world upside down and have the baby born on this day? Or should I have mercy on her and have Callie in labor for 24 hours? Let me know. I'm writing the next chapter now! **


	8. Chapter 8

**Sorry for the delay. I rewrote this chapter three times. It isn't what I wanted it to be but here is how I ended it. This chapter completes "I'm all you need".**

**Callie's POV**

This can't be happening. The room is spinning, but it's spinning in slow motion. Arizona is being so strong but I can see the tears pooling in her eyes. I can see the fear all over her face. I can hear her thoughts and right now, this very moment, her mind asks only one question…. Why? News is spreading fast amongst our guest that I am in labor. Sofia, my darling baby girl is crying uncontrollably. She sees the blood and now cries because she's scared, not because her day has been ruined. I need to talk to her. I need to make sure she will be okay.

"Stop. I need to talk to Sofia." My best friend, my wife has already beat me to it. Arizona is on her knees talking to her.

"Baby I know you are upset but your Daddy and Lexie agreed to take you and your friends to the concert, so you don't have to cry. Sofia, please honey, don't cry." Arizona is lightly crying and she is talking to Sofia in a soft and calming tone.

"Mom, what if I don't want to go. I mean, I want to go to the concert but I want to be with You and Mommy. Is Mommy okay? She said that the baby had another month to grow in her stomach."

"If you want to stay with Me and Mommy, you can. It's your decision. Today is your day and You get to choose. Me and Mommy are so proud of you regardless of your decision."

Sofia grabs Arizona's hand and reaches for mine. I grip those beautiful small fingers of hers and kiss them one by one. "It's okay if you want to go to the concert. You can come to the hospital afterward." I tell her.

"I want to go with You and Mom. Mom looks really scared and you look like you hurt a lot. I go where you two go." She wraps one arm around Arizona's neck and the other around mine. How did we end up with such a wonderful child?

"Oohhh, oooooohhh, owwwww! Baby kicking people! Wait, how can the baby be kicking me in the kidney and trying to kick through my vagina at the same time?" I look at Arizona will a puzzled look. "Is this child doing a split? How long is his/her legs?"

Arizona wipes the tears from her eyes and starts to do her 'I have to pee dance'. "Two, two babies. I told you….. Oh my God….. Calliope we don't have one name, now we need two….. Oh-my-God. What are we going to name these children… Oh my God." Arizona is now having a full on panic attack and I can't believe it.

"Blondie, get a grip. What the hell is wrong with you? I have never seen you this nervous." Mark says

"Two babies Mark. I knew it. There's two of them in there. She wouldn't listen to me. She, she, she th- thought I was losing it. I'm not crazy, I'm not. There are two babies in there. Two!" We all stood there for a moment and let Arizona stutter her way through what she was trying to say.

"She's not driving me to the hospital. Addison, you're driving." I snatch the keys from my babbling wife and throw them to Addison without any protest from her. Arizona helps me into the passenger side of the car and she and Sofia climb in the back. Arizona throws her house keys to Lexie who is going to lock up the house as soon as she evacuates the place. We leave out of the driveway with tow car loads behind us heading to the hospital. My contractions are eight minutes apart and I am trying to wrap my brain around having twins. Two babies! I look at Sofia through the mirror. She silently sits looking out the window. She hasn't had anything to say about this possible new revelation. She looks up and our eyes meet. We hold the gaze for a moment before she blows me a kiss then rests her head on Arizona's shoulder.

Addison pulls to the ER bay of the hospital and we all exit quickly. Before we left, she called ahead to have Lucy prep an OR just in case an emergency C-section may need to be done. We get set up in a birthing room and enters Christina who is working the midnight shift. Being slightly afraid of Arizona, she approaches with caution. "I know Addison is going to check Callie's dilation. I can sit outside with Sofia if that is okay?" Arizona agrees and they step into the hallway.

"Addison is this really going to happen today?" I ask as she props my feet into the stirrups.

"Well, that's what I am about to see." She starts the examination by measuring my cervix. Damn, did she just stick her entire hand in there? "You are five centimeters, so you have a little ways to go."

"What the hell Addison, was that your entire hand?" Arizona and I are wearing matching expressions.

Addison laughs. "When did the two of you stop being doctors? It's kind of cute and scary at the same time. The both of you are like 18year old, first time parents. Arizona, you are ranting and raving like a fool unable to form words…. Callie, since when did you object to more than 2 fingers at a time? You're in labor and probably still enjoyed that. Let's not act brand new girls!" We all look at it each other and laugh. She had a point. "Not to mention you left your child alone once again with Christina Yang!" The laughter stops.

"God-Mommy Christina, they think it's two babies."

"Really? Wow, so what do you think?"

"I don't know. I was upset about one. I guess I should be mad about two but I'm not. I'm just worried about Mom and Mommy. They both keep looking at me and every time they do, they look afraid. I think they are worried about me."

"Well, I gave you some bad advice last time we talked. I said some things I shouldn't have. Your parents care a lot about you. Trust me, your Mom let me know just-how-much. Then your Mommy came and let me know how she felt, but she swore me to secrecy because she didn't want your Mom worrying about her being stressed. Well really, they both threatened me!"

"Was it a good threat or a bad threat?"

"Good for you, bad for me."

"Hahaha.. You're funny God-Mommy."

"I'm also sorry. Nothing you do or say will ever turn your family away from you. I've learned a lot these last few weeks. I thought if I was a good surgeon, nothing else mattered. But they do. I was a person before being a surgeon and I have lost that side of me. I'm striving to be a good person again. And I am going to start with you. It doesn't matter how many babies your parents decide to have, you will always be special. Each individual child will be special to them because they know how to Love. You know what, if your Mommy has the baby or babies today, I would say that was the best birthday present anyone could give you. I bet you don't have any friends that could say that."

"That would be kind of cool. I would tell all my friends that I got a baby for my birthday. A real one that breathes and cries. Maybe I could name him or her or them! That would be so cool. I'm glad you are here."

"I'm glad I'm here too short stuff."

Arizona had the door open and we both heard the conversation that just took place outside. Arizona walks to the door and says "We're glad you're here too. How about we start over again?"

Christina and Sofia re-enters the room. "I'd like that." she says.

"Sofia I think it would be wonderful if you named the baby or babies. Right Arizona?"

"Yeah, that would be awesome!"

It's been two hours and no baby. I now have two fetal heart monitors on because finally a second baby has been confirmed. He or she has been hiding behind baby number one. We still want to be surprised on the sex of the babies. Sofia has been thinking of boy and girl names and Arizona and I have a few back up names in case Sofia can't decide. I am beginning to drift off a little. My epidural is finally taking affect and I am now in Heaven. My body is relaxed and I can now sleep. _I thought_.

"Mommy, I want sisters. I can dress them up and do their hair and push them around in the stroller. I don't want brothers okay. Can you do that?"

"No."

"Calliope, that's a little harsh don't you think. You could at least entertain her request." Arizona says. Sofia I think Mommy's medicine is talking. She didn't mean to say 'no'. I'm sure she will try for you."

"Okay, I know what to name the babies. I'm going to call them Syan and Sanaa."

"Syan and Sanaa. That's nice. How did you think of those names?" Arizona questions

"From Movies! Sanaa played in Blade II. She is sooo pretty. And Syan is the cute little girl that played in Spawn."

"You saw Blade II and Spawn?"

"That wasn't me!" Christina said quickly.

"Calliope?"

I ignore them and pretend to be asleep. I hear Sofia rat me out. "Mommy let me watch them with her when you had to work overnight. She let me sleep in bed with her too."

"Tattletale" I laugh. Sofia and Arizona are sitting next to my bed and Arizona starts to run her fingers through Sofia's hair. I love to see them together. If it wasn't for the brown hair and brown eyes, you would think Arizona gave birth to her.

"Anyway, Baby girl I'm so proud of you. You are being such a good sport about this happening on your Special Day. I love you so much. You are going to be the best big sister in the world. What do you want to do to make up for today?

"Hummm. If you give me two sisters, we can call it even."

"You drive a hard bargain. That's my girl!" Arizona praises. "You have about five more hours of birthday time left and I don't think Mommy is going to have the babies anytime soon. How about we have some cake and ice cream?"

"Suppose Mommy have the babies while we are on our way home?"

"Not going to happen. Daddy here to save the day. Lexie has ice cream and I have the cake." Mark and Lexie enters. "You will be happy to know that your house is empty and cleaned."

"Thank you Mark. Thanks Lexie." I'm glad they brought the cake and ice cream. That was a good idea. We all sing Happy Birthday to Sofia and scarf down dessert.

"So Cal, how the hell are ya? Let's look under here and see what's poppin' under the hood." Mark walks toward me as if he is about to look under my gown.

Out of the corner of my eye, I see Arizona stand. "Mark! Out! Now!"

"You're kidding me? It's nothing I haven't seen before. I'm a doctor for goodness sake." Mark always knows how to put his foot in his mouth. He was doing so good. That didn't last long.

"Go!" There is no beautiful dimpled smile. She is as serious as a heart attack and by the vein throbbing in her forehead, Mark has about five seconds to make for the door.

"Call me when the kids get here. Let's go Lexie. Happy Birthday Tinkerbelle, Love ya!"

Another two hours pass and Addison is due to check in on us again. "Babe, this may sound weird but I'm itching down there. I don't think that's normal. Can you take a look, maybe feel around inside."

"Yeah, let me get some gloves. Okay, let's see…. Woooooo, Holy shit! That's a head! Somebody page Dr. Montgomery ASAP."

Christina was outside reviewing charts at a nurses station. "Sofia honey, time for you to go. We're going to sit out here in the waiting area until Mommy delivers the babies."

"Are you sure it's a head Arizona?"

"Calliope, I know what a head looks like. You get ready to push. This baby is MOVING! Where is Dr. Montgomery? I might be delivering my own children….. _That would be cool_!"

"No it won't. Get up here and hold my hand and wipe the sweat from my brow. Oww. I felt that."

Addison comes running into the room dressed and ready. Arizona comes to my side. "Alright Callie, you ready to push? Oh boy, the head is almost out! Why was I just called?"

"I just felt it."

"Well I guess that's a good answer." Five more nurses come into the room. "Okay Callie, give me a big push. 1-2-3-4-5-6-7-8-9-10.…. Relax, good, breathe….. Let's do it again. 1-2-3-4-5-6-7-8-9-10.….

"Calliope you are doing great." Arizona encourages.

"Here comes the head. Push.. 1-2-3-4-5-6-7-8-9-10.… Great great.. The head is out!"

"I didn't feel a thing. The head is out?"

"Yes! I see a beautiful head of curls Calliope." Arizona has tears racing down her face. "Beautiful curls."

"Callie, one more big push and these shoulders will be out and Baby A is here. 1-2-3-4-5-6-7-8-9-tennnnnnnn…. She's a Girl!"

"Oh my God, look at her Arizona." I can't stop crying. She is so beautiful. She has thick blonde hair, fat rosy cheeks and plump lips. She looks just like Arizona. "Arizona?"

I feel her holding my hand but she can't speak. She is crying and staring at the baby. Her hands are shaking and her mouth has dropped to the floor.

"Arizona, you okay? You going to cut the cord?" Addison asks, pulling her out of her trance.

"Yes, Yes, I'm alright. Yes, the cord." She cuts the cord and turns to me with her amazing smile. "Oh Calliope, we have another baby girl." she leans over and gives me a soft kiss to the cheek.

Addison gets our attention once again. "Baby B isn't wasting any time. Push. 1-2-3-4-5-6-7-8-9-10.… Wow, head and shoulder almost out. Another quick push right.. now! 123456789TEN…. Baby number two and she is a Girl!"

"Another girl" I am ecstatic. I gave Sofia her two sisters. My heart is beating fast and I'm trying to steady my breaths. "She looks like me baby! Look at her sandy colored hair. She is gorgeous! They are perfect."

Arizona cuts the cord of our second daughter and starts to cry loudly. "They are wonderful. They are ours Calliope. I love you so much! Thank you so much!"

"No, thank you baby. I love you!"

The nurses are doing the physicals on the babies and Arizona is giving a report on each. "Baby A whom is named Syan is 5lbs 6oz. Baby B whom is named Sanaa is 5lbs 5oz. Welcome to the world!"

Addison is preparing to deliver the afterbirth. "Callie give me one big push and the placenta should slip right out. Ready when you are."

I give a big push and I feel it start to slide out. Interesting because it feels just like the babies did.

"Ughhh….. Callie, Arizona…."

"What, what's wrong?" I ask. Arizona turns around and gasps. She looks at me and her face is literally turning purple. "What?"

Addison answers. "Callie, it's another head….. _Nurse Jackie _get another baby bed and somebody get a gurney with oxygen and assist Dr. Robbins up off of the floor!"

A third baby! A third baby and Arizona is passed out on the floor. "Addison?"

"Callie push. I'm sorry but this baby isn't waiting for its Mom passed out on the floor. 5-6-7-8-9-10.. Oh my Goddddd, we have another baby Girl!" Addison laughs. "Now let's see if there are anymore."

"I don't think I can handle another Addi." I lay back and the next thing to come out is the placenta.. No more babies. Arizona is beginning to awake. I can't believe she fainted. "Hi Honey."

"Calliope, what happened?"

"We had another baby girl and you passed out."

"Triplets. This is freakin unbelievable, but I'm happy." she smiles. "Are you happy?"

"Yes baby I am happy, now what does our third child look like? Does she have ten toes and ten fingers like her sisters? How much does she way?"

Arizona walks over to where the children are. "She weighs 5lbs 5 oz like her sister Sanaa. Calliope we need a name… How about Salara?"

"Arizona that's beautiful."

"I'm going to get Sofia." She opens the door and Sofia is standing right there. She heard the babies through the door. "You want to see your sisters? All _three_ of them?"

"Three." Yang says surprised.

"Yeah, triplets." she proudly says. Sofia barges through the door and straight to her sisters that were now laying on my chest.

"Mommy, Mom, three babies? One for each of us." she smiles. "Happy Birthday to me three times!"

"Yes, Happy Birthday three times!"

**I had fun writing this fic. I wanted it to end nicely. I don't know if I delivered an exciting end. I'm hoping that my writing will get better. I know I have a long way to go. Look for the sequel. It will start with the triplets at 6 years old and Sofia at 16. I may have to post it under the crossovers because Sofia is going to meet Angelica Porter-Kinard (Bette and Tina's daughter from The L Word) This one should be interesting. Can't wait to start it. Thank you to everyone who read this story and reviewed.. I appreciate all of you! ****J**


End file.
